


Regret

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: Point of No Return Timeline (Emotional Solangelo) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: In a graveyard on a winters day, Nico thinks back on a fight with Will and other regrets.





	Regret

Nico had never fought with Will before. Not properly. Sure there were all the little arguments, the bickering, the time Will forgot and put sugar in his coffee and Nico had threatened not to talk to him for the rest of the day. He’d broken before lunch.

They’d never fought like they had that morning. He wasn’t even sure how the argument had started, but he was sure it had been over something small and inconsequential. But he’d been tired, Will had been stressed, somehow things got out of hand and before he knew it they were fighting for real. He’d been vicious. He regretted that now.

He didn’t remember how the argument ended either, whether he or Will had had the final word. He did remember it was Will that had left, storming back to his cabin. Nico thought he had been trying to hide his tears. It hadn’t worked. Nico had been so angry at him for crying, thought Will was playing the victim. He regretted that too.

Because now he was alone.

He usually didn’t mind graveyards, usually found them peaceful. Today was different.

The wind blew apathetically, stirring the remaining litter of rotten, dead leaves. The air was chilled and he wished he’d brought a jacket. Something else to regret.

His eyes felt hot and he swiped at the irritably. He had forgotten flowers, he realised. How could he have forgotten flowers?

The tears which had been threatening to spill since he’d walked through the gates, began streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry I was so annoying,” he whispered.

The gravestone didn’t answer. He hardly expected it too.

He felt someone take his hand. He didn’t turn, just leant into Will.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he mumbled.

“I wasn’t going to let you come here alone, no matter how angry I am with you.”

Nico bit his lip to try and stop the tears, and took the flowers Will offered him.

“Do you think she would have still joined the hunters if I’d been less annoying?” Nico asked as he lay the flowers on the empty grave.

“It wasn’t your fault Nico. You know that right?”

Nico sighed.

“It wasn’t Percy’s either. I spent so long being angry at him but it wasn’t his fault. Not really. I was mad at Bianca too, for a long time. I tried not to be but I was. That was stupid.”

“I’m sorry about Bianca,” Will said quietly. “But if you hadn’t been so angry at Percy, if you hadn’t done everything you did who knows what would have changed?”

“If I’d stayed at camp we might have started dating sooner,” Nico pointed out, smiling slightly.

“Nah, you would have annoyed me too much. I mean Mythomagic? I was a Pokemon kid.”

Nico laughed then, hollow and brittle but he felt very slightly lighter.

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t regret us.”

“Me neither.”  


End file.
